Rin and Len: Orphan
by kingleomon13
Summary: Such a sad song...


Rin and Len: Orphan

I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I haven't been able to get any ideas for any stories... it's so hard... I can feel my mind slipping, just disappearing into the darkness that was once my psyche... but none of you care about that so onto the story. I'm writing this after listening to Rin and Len sing Orphan. Also the time in the story jumps around a bit... but you'll have to figure it out for yourselves :P

**Disclaimer**: in no way do I claim possession of vocaloids or anything pertaining to them... I just want to write a story.

Hey... let's someday...

in a back alley where the lights don't reach that's our world... in our world there was just the two of us. I don't remember my parents but, he was always there. The bread that we stole with our tattered bodies was in his hands as we ran and I could still hear the man yelling. When we got back to our box he split it up unevenly and gave me the bigger half as he always did. It was so delicious I couldn't stop smiling.

That night we slept next to each other again to try to block out the cold while people look at us, their eyes full of pity like we have nothing but even we dream. I looked again at the old ball-dancing poster that was hanging on the streetlamp like always. Once again I compared my clothes to theirs and just like every other time I felt my heart ache.

Then he stepped beside me held my hand like on the poster and said "Someday we'll hold hands like this..." he then got down on one knee while still holding my hand and said "and let's dance on a stage." i already imagined it me in a pretty dress and him in a handsome tux dancing. We then started dancing with mismatched steps in the real world. We kept bumping into each other but it was fun, then I stopped, doubled over, and coughed into my hand.

He looked at me in concern and said "are you alright Rin?"

I looked at him and smiled while waving my hand and saying "it's nothing don't worry."

Seasons pass, 12 months. Streets filled with colors... the view from the back alley gives me warmth... but winter is harsh... hunger and coldness are constant. I cough again only this time when I look there's a lot of blood. It was then that I realized I'll die soon. I want to eat something warm, I want to sleep on a soft blanket. Then Len came from the street and I quickly hid my hand.

He said "hey Rin I 'found' an orange for you. I thought you might like it..."

"L-Len?"

he blushed slightly and said "since your not feeling good and all..."

I know I've been wanting a lot but if you could please fulfill this last request. In a state of haziness I took your hand and ran.

_The warmth of your hand; I can't feel it anymore._

I kept running into people. tears streaming down my face I ran, and almost fell many times hoping I won't be late. "please let me keep the promise... even if the end comes. Our destination the winter sea. You shyly took my hand and slowly started to dance. The last dance has nothing to do with music, it continues on till death. I kept tripping but I had fun again... with him holding me close as we danced over unfamiliar steps. I lied down and he sat next to me stroking my hair. My eyes filled up with tears "hey... someday... do you think we can come here again? Then I'll be better, I'll wear prettier clothes. And we'll dance one more time."

the winter sky begins to snow as if announcing the end. I reach up with my still bloody hand, catch one of the snowflakes and say "it seems like the pieces of our dreams are falling they are disappearing in the sea." I can feel the last moment. I look to the side and see you with tears in your eyes.

I want to eat the stolen bread once more but I can't now. Thank you for all you've done... sorry... everything's disappearing into the darkness...

Len "Hey... Let's someday..."

A/N sorry if most of it's unintelligible but I got nothing better. Plus I had to upload something... I mean not uploading for a month is kinda pathetic. If you liked it or if you can think of ways for me to make this better then please, please leave a review. Also the italicized part is Len thinking. Also here's a link if you wanna check out the song be warned though it is sad and almost made me cry watch?v=KHY6I5GX3fc


End file.
